


Artificial Intelligence

by CxyGL



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, F/F, Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxyGL/pseuds/CxyGL
Summary: Angela talks about her vision, while Binah is curious about her body.Elegantly illustrated by恐惧无断, inspired and translated by me.
Relationships: Angebinah
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Artificial Intelligence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [「中國語」人造ai](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636379) by 恐惧无断. 



**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment! We are eager for more feedback!  
> Author's Twitter: [恐惧无断](https://twitter.com/MCmackyROCK)  
> Pixiv: [恐惧无断](https://www.pixiv.net/users/18592388)  
> Lofter: [-恐惧无断-](http://jue0711.lofter.com/)


End file.
